Why do I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again?
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Saya/Mana Series of Drabbles Re-upload because I lost my login details for my other account. T.T
1. The Visitor

Alone.

She was always alone nowadays, holing up in her apartment for days on end. Sometimes, she looks out the window in a stupor, sometimes, just sitting at the table, sipping coffee like what she was doing now.

She raised her hand against the lone incandescent bulb, remembering how 'she' held her hand.

"I wish..." She shook her head. No use in wishing for the impossible. It has been five years after all.

A knock on the door detroyed her reverie and she languidly faced the door. She was in no mood for visitors at this hour, or any hour. Another knock. Cursing under her breathe, she got up and opened the door tentatively then swung it open when she saw who it was.

"Saya..." She whispered. She reached out to hug the girl drenched in blood but then stopped herself. She remembered how Saya was about personal space especially now that her eyes glowed with scarlet fire. "Saya..."

"It's okay." Saya stepped in the threshold, dropped her sword and opened her arms towards her. Mana relented and rushed into the hug.

"I've missed you." The pent up tears started falling. "I've missed you so, so much."

"I've missed you too." Her eyes changed to its steel gray color as she let a tincture of emotion be felt. "Oh Mana..." 


	2. The Piano

Saya stood at the door, her hand raised to knock at it but was stopped by the sounds coming from the apartment.

Normally she would have heard the humming of numerous computers and the chattering of their keyboards but today was different. Soft, melancholic music from a piano was being played.  
>The music breathed into her ears, speaking of a tale of loneliness and yearning. Each note was a tear and Saya was drowning in the music. She felt the pianist's pain the longer she listened. Oh the ache! Was it coming from her heart? Her mind? Her soul? New notes were woven into the tapestry of the piece, notes of blame and regret, the symphony of pain. Saya understood this was for her.<p>

How long she stood by the door she could not say but when the piece that expressed a cacophony of emotion ended, she finally knocked. By then, she was unconscious of the tears flowing from her beautiful eyes.

The door creaked open slowly as if unwillingly, revealing her heart's dream, Mana.

"Saya... Oh Saya! Why are you crying? Are you hurt? It'shard to tell whose blood is on your clothes.." Mana swept towards her, trying to hide her own tears with her usual stream of worried monologue. It was clear she had been crying while playing the piano.

"Mana, stop." Saya dropped her sword and embraced the other girl tightly. "I'm here now. You're not alone anymore."

"Yes. You're not alone anymore." 


	3. An Email

Mana bounced on the balls of her feet, looking around the crowded mall eagerly. Dressed in a simple sundress and doll shoes, one wouldn't assume she was one of the best computer hackers in the world. Of course, to Mana, it is second nature to her to keep all security measures available to her so she was surprised 'she' managed to send her an email, asking her to meet her in this very mall.

Mana smiled to herself. She shouldn't be so surprised since she knew everything she does is wonderful and she is lucky enough to get to see her after five long years.  
>"Mana?"<p>

Mana turned around, her humming broken off by that matter-of-fact voice.

"Saya!" She jumped and hugged the girl. Saya easily caught her and swung her around.  
>"Its nice to see you too Mana." Saya smiled softly, letting her down.<p>

"Oh I'm so sorry. I just got so excited I forgot you value your space." Mana blushed furiously. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I understand." Saya flushed as she mumbled the next words. "I feel the same way."

Mana smiled with a wrinkle of confusion. It wasn't like Saya to admit to her feelings easily. She gazed into her eyes and she saw a softness that wasn't there when they first met.  
>"I've missed you so much. Where have you been? What have you been doing? Ah! Let's go to that coffee shop and talk." She excitedly pulled on Saya's hand as she led them away from the busy crowd.<p>

Saya allowed herself to be shepherded to the said coffee shop even she still has misgivings about coffee and places that serve them.

Just as long as she could be with her Mana.

Her Mana. 


	4. Winter

The coffee shop was busy as always with people from all walks of life chattering about their life, their jobs, the latest headlines. Some quietly perusing the newspaper while waiting for their orders. Some staring out the window, a thick curtain of cigarette smoke surrounds them, alone with their thoughts. I wasn't interested in any of them as I observed them from the waitress station. I impatiently fiddled with my apron and wondered if she will come today. I worried my bottom lip and shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Of course she'll come today, I chastised myself. Its sunday after all. She always comes on a sunday to check out the paper. But it was raining and I knew she didn't like the rain much.  
>I know because I have spent almost a year watching her, eversince she stepped in the coffee shop that summer night. I remember so clearly, almost as if it only happened yesterday. She took my breathe away that day when I looked up and saw her; her hair reflecting the light from the overhead lamps, her expression giving away nothing of her thoughts as she took a seat nearest the window. I remember her light blouse ruffling with the light breeze as she smoked her cigarette in contemplation.<p>She was always alone but she never seemed lonely. As if, she preferred it that way. I've always wanted to know why, to solve the mystery that is her.<p>

I never had the courage though to strike up a conversation although I knew she was very accomodating, an easy smile always on her lips when she orders her coffee. I remember when a coworker had a light talk with her about why she prefers her coffee black, it helped her think, she said. I smiled at the memory of how I harrassed my coworker every detail of that conversation. I was so envious, I thought I was going to die. I wish she would hurry. I had a feeling today would be different. Today, I would really know her. Not just from afar. No, today I would... I would... I sighed. I don't know. Geez, I could be such an idiot sometimes.  
>Before I worked myself up to a frenzy and shredded my apron, she entered the shop with her usual quiet grace, brushing off errant drops of rain off her. I realized I had been holding my breathe and released with a whoosh while hurrying to her with her usual cup of coffee. Black. Just the way she likes it.<p>

"Hi. Uh, Saya-san" I stammered with a polite smile.

"Hi there. Thank you" she smiled warmly.

"I noticed Saya-san doesn't have an umbrella. Sa-Saya-san shouldn't get wet, Saya-san will get ill." I held my breathe. I didn't know where that came from. I usually just give her her coffee and leave, content with watching her from my post. I felt my face get hot. God, I must look like a talking tomato right now.  
>She laughed quietly as she tugged at her pitch black ponytail. "No need to worry about me Mana-chan. I'm fine. Its just a light drizzle. Nothing but a hot cup of coffee wouldn't fix." She nodded at the coffee cup I still held in my hands.<p>

"Oh! Oh, right!" If it was possible I blushed even more, placing the cup on the table.

"Mana-chan is so cute, with that blush you could warm up the whole shop." She smiled, taking out her cigarettes and delicately lighting one between her pink lips.

"Saya-san..!"

Her expression grew thoughtful as she took a small drag from her cigarette, looking out the window. I must've overstayed my welcome and was about to leave when she grabbed my wrist. "Why today Mana-chan? You never spoke more than 3 words to me before..." A small smile.  
>That was when it hit me. She called me by my name. I never gave it to her. She spoke my name so affectionally and naturally I haven't noticed until now. Her hold on my wrist was warm and firm. I stuttered and stammered non-words, looking like a complete idiot in front of her.<br>She flicked her eyes at me and caught my line of sight. Oh wow, her gaze was so deep. I felt like I was drowning in those warm gray orbs she called eyes. I must have been and eternity or a few seconds of me standing like a fool when she let my wrist go and picked up her coffee.

"Mana-chan? Maybe you could ask your superviser if you could take a break and sit by me." She said before she daintily sipped her coffee. "I would love to get to know you more than your name."

I have officially died and have gone to heaven. I held on the table to keep myself from fainting out of sheer joy.

"Saya-san..."

"Saya would be fine. just Saya." Her fingers trailed up my arm, her eyes drawing me closer. How does her gaze seem to deepen so? Like an invitation to something unknown...

"Go, ask for that break Mana-chan." Her smile widened. She flicked my arm lightly with ther forefinger.

"Right, yeah, ah, ok..." I laughed sheepishly as I backed off, hurrying to my supervisors station.

***  
>My supervisor, Ms. Rokojou, seemed to be in a good mood or she caught wind of my not-so-hidden infatuation for our regular customer since she agreed in wink about my break. Usually, she scoffs and growls for us to go back to work.<br>Before I turned to hurry back to Saya-san, Ms. Rokojou actually wished me luck. Geez, I must be so obvious, like, I surpassed the expression "an open book".  
>Still muttering about my being such an idiot, I nearly passed by the table where Saya-san was sitting except...<br>"Mana-chan, where are you going?" Her sweet voice broke through my self-loathing haze. Again, me equals idiot.  
>"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I grinned, sliding on the seat opposite her if to only gawk at her more.<br>"So cute." She returned my grin, placing her hand on top of mine.  
>***<p>

Best. Break. Ever. 


	5. Coffee Shop

The moon, in its full glory, floated above a world muted with ice and snow. Everything was covered in pure, unadulterated snow and the rivers and lakes seemed like black onyx in their frozen, suspended form. It seemed like nothing could break the tranquility winter gives. Not a living creature stirred, as if shushed into stillness by a kind mother.

Nothing except a form standing beneath the trees whose branches ache with the weight of the snowdrift.

A sword gleamed under the moon's light. It whistled through the air as it met its target.

A splatter of blood ruining the carpet of perfect snow.

Audible gulping sounds echoed across the forest, the trees witnessing the horror of it all.

Saya raised her head to the moon, her crimson eyes glowed as she finished feeding. The metallic taste of blood clung to her lips as she stabbed the ground with her sword.

She stared at her bloodied hands. A monster. This was all she is to be. A monster. Nothing else.

She took her sword, sheathed it and trudged to an abandoned temple she found in a clearing deep in the forest. Ironic that she chose to stay in a temple but there was nowhere else and its the dead of winter. Saya finally reached her destination, entered one of the rooms and collapsed with her back against the wall. She wasn't tired, not the slightest bit, but weary of just being. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be lulled into an unsettling dream.

_"You are not a monster Saya."_

_A voice like warm honey filled her ears._

_"You are my heart. My life. My love."_

_She searched fruitlessly for the owner of the voice. Running in the darkness, running in circles, just running._

_"Come home to me Saya."_

Her eyes snapped open. What? Who? Her grip tightened on her sword as the words echoed in her head. Come home... But where is 'home'?

That voice. It was so familiar. Saya shook her head and looked around as if the empty room would give her answers. Just as she was about to close her eyes and dismiss the dream; a slight movement outside the room caught her attention. She crouched down, sword at a ready as she silently slid the door a crack.

"A yuuki-onna!" Saya thought in surprise. The mystical being drifted through the temple grounds almost as if at play then when just as it was a few feet away from where Saya was hiding, she looked directly towards the girl and cocked her head east-ward. Saya stumbled back when she lip-read what the yuuki-onna whispered.

"Follow me."

As the spirit drifted towards the forest, Saya got her sword and started to follow. After all, she reasoned, following a ghost would be so much better than driving herself insane figuring our those dreams.

Saya trailed after the ghost through the dark forest illuniated only by stalactites and stalagmites of ice caught the moons light, they flew over the sparkling glen, and skated through the black ice of the lake.

"Where are you taking me, spirit?" Saya called to the ghost garbed in white. She was met with silence but then, over the whistling of the wind, Saya heard a girl crying. It was faint, so faint. The yuuki-dono hovered over a lip of a small cliff and pointed to something below them. She smiled at Saya and promptly vanished.

"Wait!" Saya cried. Annoyed, she went over to where the poltergeist vanished and peeked.

A cottage.

And...

The sound of the girl weeping was coming from the cottage!

Saya leaped over the cliff and landed almost in front of the cottage; almost except the snowdrift below the cliff was so soft, she promptly sank up to her neck. Using her sword to pull herself up, she trudged to the cottage and broke down the door.

"No sense in being polite if the girl was crying because she was hurt or something." She reasoned to herself for merely barging in.

The sight that met her froze her in place. A girl crouched down over a photograph, crying her heart out. But then...

"Saya? Saya!" A blur of pink and gray wool enveloped Saya in a tight embrace, causing her to drop her sword. "It is you! I have been praying for you to come. I've been praying for so long..."

This voice, she recognized this voice. It was the voice in her dreams.

Saya reluctantly removed herself from the hug, missing the warmth it presented. She gazed at the owner of the voice, Saya's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Mana... How could I forget? Mana..." Saya choked out, brushing off her tears with the back of her hand.

"I've been looking for you. How did you find me?" Mana hiccuped, holding tightly to Saya's hand.

"I...I was led here..." Saya whispered with hestitation.

She stopped. The smell of blood.

Saya grabbed Mana by the hand and saw her wrists were bleeding.

"Mana..."

"I was... I was about to give up looking for you..." Mana tearfully explained. "I thought that if I can't be with you, I'll be with you in the next life."

Saya embraced Mana. So this is why she was led here.

Alast, she had managed to save someone.

"Mana, I'm here. I'm you are is home."


	6. Another

"Mana!" Her calls echoed in the empty apartment. "Mana! Where did you go?" She had been there for an hour, looking for a clue where her precious one went off to. The 2-bedroom apartment was in shambles, the computers left on,humming away. It was as if the missing girl left or taken away after a struggle.

Saya was getting antsy. She only left for a couple of hours and this was what she arrived to. This was not good. What if an ancient one took her Mana? She grabbed her sword and her eyes started to glow menacingly as her accute senses started to pinpoint the nearest monsters in the vicinity.

The park.

Gritting her teeth, she leaped of the balcony and dashed towards the secluded park.

"Where is she?" She screamed at the innocent looking girl sitting at the swings. "Tell me now!"

She pointed the tip of her sword at the girls throat. "Tell me."

"My, my... What has gotten your feathers in a ruffle, hunter?" The girl giggled. "Besides that, I don't know what you're talking about."

"The girl... Mana." Saya gritted out, the point of the blade producing a pinprick of blood.

"Ah. Well. Try looking over to the next park, two blocks down. And hunter? Remind her of the pact, why don't you?" The girl said indifferently while turning into some kind of sludge and slithering away.

Saya had no time to question what the ancient one just told her as she hurriedly ran to where the thing pointed.

A horrific sight greeted her as soon as she arrived. There was Mana, dripping in blood. And...and drinking it?

"Mana?" She whispered.

The girl turned and smiled grimly, her usual chocolate eyes glowing a deep crimson.

"Saya. I just found out." She held out a bloodied mace. "I am another one."

Saya felt her knees weaken in shock and had to lean on to her sword for support. That means she was not alone.

"H-how?" She managed to croak out.

"I was looking over the files of Fumito-san and saw the list of people who are part of the Shrovetide. There were only two listed. You and I." Mana whispered, drawing closer to Saya. "As soon as I read it, I was awakened. I had to feed. So I..." She gestured towards her kill.

The normal hue of her eyes returned as she dissolved in tears of shame, sinking to the ground as uncontrollable sobs wracked her body. Saya gathered Mana in her arms gently. "It's okay. I'll help you. It's okay." She whispered comfortingly when she herself wanted to cry out of gratitude. She was not alone. She was not alone. These words kept repeating themselves in her head.

"We're together. We're not alone." Mana whispered, her throat ragged from crying.

"Exactly my love."


	7. Seeing Her Again

"Why do I have a feeling I'll be seeing her again?" Mana muttered to herself as she nursed a cup of piping hot coffee. She was spending a perfect late afternoon at a quaint bistro in contemplation; dusk has nearly fallen, yet she was still there, on her third cup, not really knowing what she was doing. She removed her glasses and rested her head on her hand.

Saya.

The girl who blew into her life with no preamble and in the same manner, disappeared from her life as well. Why then does she still remain in my thoughts? Mana wondered.

Because for those few days you've been together, you felt wanted, you felt chosen. In those few days, your walls broke down and shared intimate details about your life with her. Finally, in those few days, you fell in love. Mana shook her head, she knew all the reasons she listed out was true but obviously, she didn't love me back. She smiled cynically. Else, she would be here.

But why, why do I have the strongest, strongest feeling I will get to see her again? Mana sighed and lit another cigarette. As she was taking a drag, a voice broke through her reverie.

"I didn't know you smoke."

Mana gasped as she recognized the voice and looked up at the speaker. Her memory served her right. It was Saya.

"Saya." She exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Mind if I bum one?"

"I didn't know you smoke." She smiled, throwing the line back.

"Touche." Saya smiled back albeit faintly.

Mana handed her her pack of cigarettes still in disbelief that Saya was in front of her. Is this a dream? Have my thoughts conjured her out of thin air? Am I going crazy?

"Mana?"

"I love you. Please don't leave again." What the fuck, brain? Mana clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide. I can't believe I said that out loud. I am definitely losing it.

"I'm sorry. I suck." She muttered. Backpedal. Backpedal.

Saya gave a lopsided smile and sat down, opposite Mana. She placed a hand over Mana's and breathed out the words that sent the other girl straight to heaven.

"Thank you for saying it first. I didn't know how." 


End file.
